


A Little Something

by lemonnewts



Category: FNAF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonnewts/pseuds/lemonnewts
Summary: Just angst I'm writing on fictional characters taken from Five Nights at Freddy's. May slowly change tone overtime - it's just something to compile random little tidbits.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Little Something

Overhead bells tolled, people gave condolences and Henry.. Henry gazed down at the vessel of his child, once alive, now absentia. A hollow casket was an only reminder, THE only reminder he needed. Oh, how strange the world was - one moment you could have a child, the next this said child could be taken away from you as needed, then thrown back in the form of a disgusting, agonising crumpled, stale figure of a rigor mortised friend, perhaps a loved one. Henry despised these morals and wanted to shift into a world of fantasy, a bright, certain happy future that could never change.. Though, reality had hit hard, too hard in fact; he was usually seen these days as nothing but a hermit, a _husk_. Rarely, he came outside only to gather supplies. Maybe he was constructing something? Perhaps it was something **a certain Afton would do in the fitting future,** who knows.. 

"I'm so sorry for your loss," one of the pallbearers spoke with sympathy towards him - they have seen death before - to which, he only nodded, not daring to speak and reveal the sorrow he was concocting within the poor, pitied confines of his soul. "I know it must have been hard to have lost a child so young like that.. I hope you recover, Emily." They continued. Nodding again, he gently tipped his hat as a silent, farewell gesture. They seemed to have understood, as they nodded. "Poor guy," the pallbearer mumbled. Wait. 

Where was Afton? Glancing around, he sighed as his shoulders hunched; he was probably busy with the diner, as usual.. he was always busy nowadays, much to his and the small Michael's disappointment. Atleast Michael enjoyed his company though, for he could never forgive himself if he ever felt any discomfort, or got into harm's way. He was almost like his godfather, strangely enough. However, it would never be like that, unfortunately. Seeing Michael brought back that familiar, almost intangible trace of nostalgia and he didn't want him to end up like Charlie.. sweet dearest Charlie. He didn't even know how she .. vanished into thin air. She just did. As much as life wasn't _**AS**_ perfect with her, she was the light of his life - the sun rising to his dark, cloudy sky.. the light to his darkness. Her mother was the same, however- she became.. difficult. A pain in the ass, as one would say. She argued about his choices, about his decisions with **him** , about his career. She wanted him to put his engineering skills to use in other industries, "anything other than a low income diner", she once stated during their disagreements. Despite his efforts to shield her from such heated talks, she always questioned him about their talks. Always asking too much. Always too curious. As a result, Henry pressed diligently to block the harsh truths of an outside world, or horrible trauma out her mind, like a futile attempt to unclog a broken drainpipe. 

Unfortunately, his attempts really were futile.

(will continue later. shh)


End file.
